


Bottle of Red

by k8ln713



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k8ln713/pseuds/k8ln713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Edward and Bella are lonely on Valentine's Day. Will a bottle of red wine help Bella get through her loneliness or will the equally lonely bartender make her feel better? V-Day ONE SHOT! Rated M for language & lemon!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottle of Red

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on FFn Feb. 14, 2012.
> 
> Hi everyone! This was originally written for Valentine's Day 2012 and am now posting it here! :) So whether you're reading it now or on future V-Days I hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> Thank you, Ashley (who is my lovely pre-reader [love ya girl! I really appreciate the time you took to read this! *makes Taylor Swift hand-heart shout out & blows numerous kisses to you*])
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. I'm just tweaking with her characters to make them all lovey dovey today since it's V-Day!
> 
> ENJOY!

**Bottle of Red**

Bella is alone on Valentine's Day.

So is Edward.

It hurts that they both don't have anyone to share this holiday with. The day where you're supposed to show the person whom you love most how much you love them. Which is weird in their opinion because shouldn't you always show the person you love how much you love them everyday? Why is there some specific holiday where it means most? And why is it that everything is like twice as expensive on February 14th than on any other day and that it's a pain in the fucking ass to get something romantic done?

February 14th in their opinion takes the romance right out of it if you put too much effort into something that will in the end not go right or feel like a chore.

And besides having no one to share the day with, that's one of the reasons why they're both alone for the night… because they don't feel Valentine's Day is a big deal and anyone who does feel all fluttery inside doesn't want to be around them if it's just gonna put a damper on the great mood they're feeling, feeling in love.

And that they both have to work on the stupid day that it'd be pointless to do anything romantic because they're pissed off and tired from work… if they had someone to come home to anyway.

But neither have someone special in their lives to make them feel like everything is perfect because their lives revolve around their significant other.

They may hate the holiday, but they're not ignorant to the fact that true love does exist. Their parents and grandparents and some of their friends found their forever, so they know it's out there for them.

God knows how long Bella's been waiting for it, getting a gut feeling when she knows the person she's with isn't  _the one_  and stopping before it went further than that. And Edward has believed so many times he's found his one, and had been hurt because he failed to look past what was in front of him to see that something was wrong.

Edward works as a bartender at a fancy restaurant and has to work the evening of Valentine's Day, which sucks because he's surrounded by lovey dovey couples who splurge too much on dinner and wine, seeing men be all cliché and propose to their girlfriends on bended knee in a crowded restaurant.

Good thing is that because it's V-Day he's raking in the tips. Especially from people who'll wallow and think of him as their own personal therapist when they're alone on this day.

Bella is a book editor and while her coworkers get to wine and dine with their special someones, she's stuck in the office till seven thirty at night finishing editing the final pages of someone's book so they can have their dreams come true once it gets sent to publishing. And her dream come true is not there. She might make a lot of money for just reading and correcting grammar, but where's her happy ending in all this? She's got no one to celebrate with except for getting a few drinks with her married and engaged friends, Rosalie and Alice.

And what she ends up doing is going to a restaurant and wallowing to the bartender as to why she's stuck at work while others are celebrating their love for eachother, and why no one wants her.

And that's how Bella and Edward met.

One lonely woman drinking a whole bottle of red wine while wallowing her sorrows to a lonely man who feels for her while enjoying her company and the money she spent for the expensive bottle of merlot.

When seven thirty came around, Bella finalized the finishing edited notes for the book she was publishing for Angela Weber. She was an up and coming romance thriller author and Bella believed she had real potential to make it big. She got to know Angela over the past couple of months when she received a copy of Angela's book  _Blood Lust,_  and knew she'd wait in calling her tomorrow afternoon because Angela would be celebrating the lovely Valentine's Day with her long time boyfriend, Ben.

She wanted to go home and just collapse on her couch while she watched romantic films and wallowed in her own self pity for being alone, eating a heavy carb dinner and ice cream. But she wanted to stay out a bit and just enjoy a few glasses of wine at the restaurant that was only a few blocks away from the office.

So she went.

She wore a blood red dress for the holiday with a black cardigan and black pumps, so she looked nice enough to even enter this restaurant. Her hair was down in the natural waves she bore and had minimal makeup except for winged cat eyeliner. Even from just leaving the office she looked good.

As she entered, the hostess there asked if she had a reservation or was meeting someone.

"Um… no. Is it OK if I just have a few drinks at the bar?" Bella nodded toward the pretty empty bar, give or take a couple of women and one guy.

"Of course. We serve our full menu there as well."

"Thank you," Bella replied with a smile and strutted slowly over to the bar where one bartender served the people. She took a seat in the center. The two women sat side by side a few seats to her left and the one man sat a few seats to her right.

She wasn't looking for anything tonight. She just wanted to be alone with some wine and then she'd go home and the next day will come and she'd only dread February 14th when it comes around in a year.

When the bartender noticed that she sat down, he immediately went up to serve her.

"Welcome to Bella Italia. What would you like to drink?"

"A bottle of your best merlot…" she said, glancing at his nametag, then smiling. "…Edward."

"Coming right up," Edward answered, returning the smile.

Edward had a feeling this woman had a reason as to why she was alone. But couldn't understand it. She was beautiful; all dressed up and alone. How could a woman like her be alone on this supposedly special day for lovers all over the world?

He left the bar for a minute to go into the wine cellar and retrieve the restaurant's best and very expensive bottle of merlot. As he pulled the bottle out of the cooler, he knew this was for her and only her. He knew this beautiful brunette wasn't waiting for anyone if she asked for the whole bottle and was alone for the night. Which was a shame because she didn't deserve it.

The bartender returned and Bella gave a small smile when he uncorked the bottle and poured a full glass before laying it on a cocktail napkin in front of her.

"Thank you," she whispered and he gave a low, "You're welcome."

She wasn't a woman who took small sips of wine. She nearly gulped the whole thing down and Edward knew he'd have to keep his eye on her because she'd feel warm after the next glass and then be on the verge of being drunk by the third.

Bella drank her wine and kept to herself, running thoughts in her head about why she was alone and why she couldn't find the man of her dreams. She's waited nearly twenty-nine years for  _the one_  to come into her life and he hasn't arrived. She always believed she'd know it when her stomach tied up in knots upon first sight, and she hasn't felt that… ever.

The two women at the bar see two guys who Bella assumes as their boyfriends or husbands or sugar daddies, because they're on the older side, and leave the bar. A few others come and go, ordering drinks as they wait for their tables, and some linger. Especially men, and a few women who like to ogle blatantly at the bartender while their husbands are right next to them.

 _Harpies,_  Bella thinks to herself as she finishes her first glass.

Edward sees the lovely woman in red drain her glass and knows it's time for a refill.

"Ah… you know me so well," she murmurs as he pours her the second glass. He laughs and tells her to enjoy while he walks away to serve the other customers. He was hit on by a few cougars, but he never went further than telling them to enjoy their drinks. It was a rule as an employee at the restaurant that there's to be no employee-customer fraternization while on the clock, of any type, including excessive flirting. Edward remains professional to all the customers.

He catches glimpses of the lady in red, her taking smaller sips this time, but it's when a man comes up to flirt with her and she remains stoic and doesn't return any comment that gives him reason he'd get lucky with her tonight that she decides she needs to gulp down her wine in bigger sips.

It must piss her off that she's being hit on in a fancy restaurant because she's alone.

And it does.

Bella hates that she's being pitied by these men who are just coming here to get a meaningless fuck out of classy instead of trashy women. They think their sweet talk is gonna bed her…  _I think not,_  she says to herself. She has more dignity than to settle for the first guy and the next who calls her sweetheart, and suggests they get out of here and head over to his place. And the next guy and the next.

By this point, Edward has refilled this woman's glass four times and has finished the bottle – a $150 bottle of red wine. Finally after the woman has turned down the fifth guy, he gets up the nerve to finally talk to her. It's late already, 9:30, and no one is really coming in to just drink at the bar, nor coming over to wait for a table. He'll be off shift in forty-five minutes, just needing to wipe down the bar and replace clean glasses in the overhead hanger, and he just wants to see how the beautiful lady in the blood red dress and black sweater is doing and what her reason for being alone on Valentine's Day is.

Bella has drunk four glasses of wine and is finishing her fifth. She knows she's finished the $150 bottle and is tempted to buy another bottle, or at least another glass. She feels quite warm now and knows that she turns a blushing red after a few glasses of wine, and forget if she gets embarrassed – she's a fucking tomato!

She senses the gorgeous bartender coming her way. She's been watching him all night, seeing him interact with the cougars in a way that gave off the feel that he's a gentleman and professional when it comes to his job. Though she'd love it if he laid on some flirting with her. Those slimeballs that bothered her before just gave her the creeps and she knew this bartender, Edward, would treat a woman with respect, even if he was a sweet talker. And that's what he was doing with those women – sweet talking them, but still remaining a professional integrity, to make them back off, asking them sweet things about what brings them here on Valentine's and to enjoy their drinks. He knew his limit.

But then she didn't want him coming on to her. What if he was like the slimeballs, and just waiting till he gets off work, or something? She puts up a wall after thinking this.

"So, how is it that a beautiful woman such as yourself is alone tonight?" Edward asks her.

"Laying it on thick like the others, huh?" Bella snapped. "Offering yourself up?"

Edward felt taken aback a bit, but knew she must have some reason as to turn those guys away, including him. "How do you know I'm offering anything up? I could just be bringing up friendly conversation while I put these wine glasses back," he said simply, doing what he was saying he'd do, replacing the wine glasses above him.

Bella felt like a bitch. The wine and the frustration about how some guys only want one thing for one night before deciding to toss her aside was making her all snappy.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. You didn't deserve that. And I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions that you were trying to hit on me. I find you  _so_  attractive and thought you'd be making a move on me, almost like with those other women."

"It's alright," he smiled.

Then the alcohol started talking.

"Why aren't you hitting on me?" Bella whined in a high pitch cry, slapping a hand down onto the bar. "Am I not hot enough or something? Not young enough? You're totally delicious and you say I'm beautiful, but you're not hitting on me, so I guess I'm not what you're looking for." She drains her final glass and asks for one more, even if it's the crappy red wine.

Edward just let out a low chuckle at her request and answers, "One more." He pours her a glass from the red wine that's pretty good and not at all expensive, silently giving it to her on the house.

He felt really flattered that she thought he was 'delicious'. He found her completely enduring though. Maybe this woman was looking for what he was looking for – something meaningful and long lasting. Love. Those men hitting on her just wanted sex from her for one night – and one night only. Then they'd never call again, if they even got her number. He didn't want that for her.

And he did find her beautiful, and hot and she didn't look old. She looked to be twenty-seven, two years younger than him.

"Just so you know," Edward starts, leaning in pretty close to her so she'd pay attention to him and not the full glass of wine in front of her. "I find you're everything and more than what you just said visually. And I would love to know the woman on the inside. But I can't because I'm working. Employee-customer fraternization clause."

"Oh," she mumbled. "I knew that." She did, but it looked like he did flirt with those other women, though not laying it on thickly.

Edward grinned a sparkling smile that makes Bella blush in embarrassment. She really did jump to conclusions and laid all the complaints that no man wants to hear. It's a good thing she didn't ask if she looked fat. She wasn't, but she had a little pouch and a bit of an ass. Maybe a little weight on her small frame is a good thing.  _Don't men like something to hold onto when they fuck a woman?_  And  _fuck…_  she was now imagining this bartender fucking her hard against the bar now.

"Tell you what, beautiful, I get off work in about half an hour. How 'bout I get some food for us to eat, get you some water – no more wine, especially since you drank an entire bottle by yourself – and we can talk. By the time the food comes out, I'll be off shift. We can talk and if you want, I can hit on you as much as you like because I'd really like to get to know the beautiful woman that's both inside and out."

Bella laughs a laugh that to Edward sounds like bells. It's not obnoxious like the laugh Tanya had when he was dating her last year. "OK," she agrees with a smile.

Edward picks up a menu and asks her to order anything she likes and he'll put a late order in. "What's your name, beautiful?" he wonders. He has to know the name of the lovely woman in red.

"Bella," she replies. "And I already know yours," pointing to Edward's nametag.

"And I was trying to be all secretive about it." Bella laughs again and Edward now loves her laugh. He'd make her laugh all night long if he could.

Bella looks quickly at the menu and orders something simple – spaghetti in marinara – for Edward to serve her. She believed the chef didn't want to make a complicated order so late at night when no one was really coming in. And there had to be plenty of leftover pasta and sauce.

"Sure, beautiful Bella." He gives her a panty-dropping lopsided smile that makes Bella's insides turn to mush and her panties damp. Before he leaves he takes the half filled glass of wine away from her and pours a large glass of water for her.

Edward puts the order in – two plates of spaghetti in marinara coming up. He also decides he wants some garlic bread to go with it.

The food's done in no time and he still has fifteen minutes left on the clock, so he uses that time to eat. He won't lay on any heavy flirting until his fifteen minutes are done.

Bella's mouth is watering by the time Edward lays the hot plate of pasta in front of her with two pieces of garlic bread on the side. He was sweet to think of that.

They both dug in and kept the conversation light in the beginning because they were too focused on eating because they were starving.

After they were done, Edward finishes up his shift by bringing the empty dishes to the kitchen to be washed and returns by making a show of whipping off his apron and loosening up the black tie he had to wear.

" _Ungh…_  feels so much better to not be choking anymore," he sighs dramatically as he sits next to Bella. She laughs again and then they get to talking – learning everything about them, including the fact that they were waiting for someone who was meant for them, though they had the feeling it was eachother they were waiting for.

They both had this glimmer in their eyes and Bella had a gut wrenching feeling – a feeling that told her that Edward was who she was waiting for for almost twenty-nine years. If she only came to this restaurant sooner, they probably would've met a long time ago and would be with eachother  _for real_  by now.

Except Edward had recently moved to Seattle from Chicago. So it wouldn't have meant anything if she came to this fancy schmancy place a few months ago 'cause he wouldn't have been there anyway and it might've gave her reason to never come again anyway.

Edward, too, had this feeling, a feeling he's experienced many times before, when he looked into Bella's eyes. Except it was stronger. His heart thumped faster and louder, his stomach clenched tighter and when he touched Bella's arm, he felt this jolt run through his body. Never had he felt that before. He believed Bella was the woman he was waiting for for his entire life.

By the time the restaurant was closing, Bella had completely sobered up. She didn't want this night to end, but knew it had to come eventually. So far Valentine's Day evening wasn't so bad, but would this spell break when midnight comes around? Edward wonders the same thing, but he knows in his heart that the holiday for lovers only pushed them together, not have them feel a Cinderella feeling for a couple of hours and then separate them. They wouldn't pull apart when this night ends, but he doesn't want it to end either.

He offers to drive Bella home and then says he could pick her up before his lunch shift at the restaurant to bring her to pick it up. It gave him reason that he'd see her again so soon.

"Um… no, I'm good to drive," Bella replies. He knew she sobered up in the last hour and a half. He just wanted to be with her longer. "But I would love some company still. Do you mind following me home and staying with me for a bit?"

Edward grinned and Bella grinned back, and he agreed. Bella gets into her black SUV that's a block down. She didn't want to pay twenty bucks for valet parking and there were plenty of spots on the street. Her car was in front of a silver Volvo. Hmm… that car's been there for awhile… since she parked there.

She believed Edward was gonna leave to get his car after he helped her  _– actually helped her! –_  into her car, but he just walked the eight feet from her driver side door to the door of the silver Volvo behind her.  _What are the odds?_

Bella pulls out and a few seconds later Edward does, too, and follows her home to her apartment. It's in a very nice area in Seattle and there's a doorman to the building, which is pretty awesome.

Before Bella could even open her door, Edward is outside of it opening it for her. She blushes. He's such a gentleman. He takes her hand and helps her out, but doesn't let go. He only links their fingers tightly together. They walk hand in hand to the elevator of the underground parking lot and keep their fingers intertwined as the elevator attendant presses the button to Bella's (almost) penthouse apartment. Being wealthy because of her job as an editor at the well known publishing house got her a real nice apartment, but it wasn't penthouse. That was way out of her league and budget. But it was two floors below penthouse and had four very large and spacious apartments, one of them all hers.

Edward thought that he'd just be dropping her home, but Bella hinted at him that she wanted him to stay with her and talk some more. It might not be Valentine's Day anymore at this point, but she still wanted him around.

If only they knew that the tension in the air was really thick.

Sexual tension.

It was when Bella unlocked the door to her apartment and they stepped inside, Bella closing the door, that they just stood there for ten seconds in silence before Edward picked her up by her ass and threw her back against the door, latching his mouth on hers in a passionate kiss.

Bella moaned in satisfaction of finally being able to feel him against her. She wanted this all night and only hit them full force when she goes home with him.

She ran her fingers through his thick bronze mane as his fingers gripped her hips, her legs around his waist, and they ground eachother's pelvises into eachother, loving the feeling. Edward's cock was at full attention and Bella's panties were soaked. She needed more.

Bella pulled her lips from his, but he just kept at licking and sucking at her pulse point on her neck, sending shivers throughout her body before she came hard. Edward officially loved Bella coming from his touch and kisses.

"Mmm… more, Edward. Need more," she panted.

"You want more, baby?" he groaned. "I'll give you more. Bedroom?"

"Down the hall… last door on the left."

He didn't put her down and he shuffled while carrying her to her bedroom. Upon finally getting in, Edward almost having to kick the door in because he couldn't get it open, he plopped Bella down onto her bed, hovering over her. He planted kisses all over her face, lips and neck while peeling the sweater off her shoulders. Bella, too, was attacking him, trying to remove his clothes. She had undone the buttons of his shirt, his tie long gone and was reaching to unzip his slacks to remove the monster in his boxers.

Edward untied the strings around her dress and slipped it off her, relishing in the sight of her sexy black and red lingerie.

"You really dressed up for the occasion, didn't you, baby?"

"Mm hmm," she moaned.

"For who, baby? For who?"

"You, Edward! Only you! I was waiting for you."

"That's right, sweetheart. This is only for me," he grunted as he laid kisses onto the exposed mounds popping out of her push up bra, nipping at the flesh and revealing a rosy nipple. Edward's mouth watered at the sight and flicked at it, removing the entire bra from her. Then he dove right in and suckled on the entire thing, giving equal attention to them both.

Bella moaned, holding his head to her chest as she thrust her covered pussy up at his covered cock. She desperately needed more. She wanted him inside her, pounding hard into her. She's wanted a good fucking for so long, and now that she's with the man she feels is supposed to be her soulmate, she knew it'd be good. And she wanted it good… now!

"Ungh! Edward! Please baby! Please, I need you."

"Need me where, love?" he whispered against her skin.

"Inside me. I need your thick cock inside me!"

"Before we do that, I need to see one more thing…" he trailed off, lifting some of his weight off her and went to peel her panties down her legs. They were drenched from her arousal and from coming a few minutes before. He leans down and flicks at her clit and it sends a more intense shock through Bella, her hips bucking at his mouth, begging for him to do it again.

And he does.

Again and again and again until he ravels down from the intensity of her orgasm.

"Oh God! Edward!" she screams.

"Good, baby. Now I'll give you what you want," he smirks, pulling down his grey boxers and his large cock becoming visible by the second.  _Fuck, he was big!_ she thought to herself. _How is he gonna fit?_

Then Edward crawled over Bella, and placed himself between her thighs and right at her entrance. Just one thrust up and he'd be inside her wet warmth. He laid sweet kisses on her shoulder up to her neck, then passionately kissing her lips, his tongue caressing hers. She tasted like the red wine she had at the restaurant, and fuck, $150 for a bottle of red wine is so worth it if he could taste this on her again and again.

Edward inched himself into her, going slowly because he wanted this moment to last. Bella whimpered at the sensational feeling of him being inside her, like he was meant to be her lover. He fit perfectly.

And to him she was perfect.  _Inside_  and out.

"Please Edward. Please," Bella whispered, looking right into his grass green orbs. He nodded and pulled back before thrusting harder into her.

She let out a gasp because the feeling of him thrusting in and out of her was incredible. She didn't want it to end. Edward, too, believed this was the best feeling and the best he's ever had, and it was only beginning. Never could he compare any woman to Bella again because she was the epitome of a goddess. Beautiful, sexy, warm, sweet, adorable and smart was what defined Bella.

And hopefully he found out other incredible qualities about her because he never wanted to let her go.

Bella clung to his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing him in deeper, which made her moan in satisfaction, begging for him to fuck her harder, fuck her faster.

He did just that… but with love. He loved her after only a couple of hours.

Finally Bella this was too much and she had to let go. "Oh Edward! Yes! Yes! Yes!" she screamed. Edward pounded harder in her to enhance the feeling of her orgasm and to make it last longer. He wanted to make her feel good still.

"I'm coming baby," he grunted. And not five seconds later he released into her, spurring on one more orgasm for Bella, before his hips couldn't move anymore. He pushed himself off of her and falling to her side, pulling her into his arms and kissing her hard, but sweet.

They get their breathing under control and just cling to one another in eachother's arms. Edward was never one to cuddle, but he wanted to with Bella. And Bella always loved to cuddle with a lover, believing it'd mean a lot more than just sex if they did so, but they never did. But she found it in Edward. He held her in his arms and nuzzled at her neck, placing sweet pecks on the skin. She giggled because his scruff tickled her.

At this point Bella is completely sober, but just high off this feeling. She wanted it to last forever, but had to know one thing.

"Edward?" she whispered.

"Yes Bella?" he answered with a small yawn.

"Is this… is this just a one night thing between us?" She waited for him to say 'Yeah. It was. Maybe I'll give ya a call one day when I need a good fuck,' but it never came. A better answer did.

"Not if you don't want it to be."

"But what do you want  _it_  to be?"

Edward leaned up onto his arms and looked her dead in the eye, showing her that he cared for her. He ran his thumb along her cheek and kissed her plump lips softly that she almost didn't feel it because it was like a feather.

"Bella… I want everything with you. This is just the beginning, love. We just… we just needed this moment to set us up for what is supposed to happen to us."

Bella smiled and let out a whimper as a tear fell down from her eye. He wanted her… he wanted her forever and that this was only the start of a perfect forever. Edward caught the tear and placed a loving kiss upon her lips.

"I love you," she murmured.

"I love you, too, sweetheart. And I'll never stop. I've been waiting for you for too long, baby."

"Edward… love me?"

Edward reacted to that immediately, knowing what she wanted. And with a kiss he said, "Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you soooo much for reading! I really hoped you liked this story :)
> 
> I really like reviews, so I hope you leave one to tell me what you think!
> 
> I hope you check out my other stories, whether you read them here on AO3 or on FFn :)


End file.
